It is common to share documents between users to allow for review of, or remote collaboration in creation of, the documents. The document may be a word processing document that is initially authored by first user. The first user may then provide a copy of the document to a second user for the second user to review and possibly modify. This review and modification process may involve one or more additional users. Also, the first user may modify the document.
A result of the modification(s) made to the multiple copies of the documents may be that a particular part of the multiple copies of the documents may have been modified in different ways. In other words, there may be multiple versions of the particular part of the document. When a merge of the multiple versions of the document is later attempted, some conventional mechanisms present markers to a user indicating existence of a conflict in the different versions of the document. A user would then manually resolve the conflict, which may be tedious and time-consuming.